Second Chances
by The Scarlet Letter
Summary: When Sirius falls through the veil, he finds himself faced with a question. Move forward to the afterlife or return to his 16 year old self and try and change the future. This story is about the decision he makes. Rated T for language, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

"_**In case you never get a second chance, don't be afraid!"**_

"_**And what if you do get a second chance?"**_

"_**You take it."**_

_**C. Joy Bell C.**_

Prologue

All Sirius knew was blackness. He had no sense of time, no idea how long he had been drifting in the dark, only that it was a nice sort of drifting, drifting that could make one content to simply drift forever. And maybe he would have, if suddenly he hadn't felt a pulling on his navel, much like apparating, which he knew he was not doing, right? He'd know if he was willingly apparating, but then wouldn't he know why he was drifting in darkness too? Just when Sirius thought he would never get the answers he was seeking, he was hit with the sensation of being pulled through something and suddenly he was no longer in the dark.

But where was he? Looking around him, he discovered that he was in a large rounded room, it was empty, except for the doors that lined the walls. It was as he was debating which door to go through, and wishing for a sign of some sort, when one suddenly lit up. Well he did ask for a sign, he thought and moved towards the door. He entered the room and was greeted by yet another empty room, just as he was about to release a stream of his favourite curse words, a door at the end of the room opened.

"Welcome, Sirius." A short, greying, old man, wearing a long white robe entered the room. Sirius went into attack mode, was he a Death Eater?

"I understand this must all be a little confusing." The man said, his voice was kind and instantly put Sirius at ease.

"Do you remember what happened, Sirius?" The man asked when Sirius had still not said anything. Sirius was just about to bite out a witty remark about of course he knew how he hadn't gotten there, when it occurred him, that not only did he not know how he had gotten there, he also had no idea where here was!

"No." He eyed the man warily, maybe he was wrong to be comforted by the man's kind voice, maybe this was Voldermort's idea of a joke!

"You died, Sirius." Died! NO! He couldn't have died, Harry needed him! But then thoughts of duelling Bellatrix in the Ministry popped into his head, the moment she had gotten the upper hand, falling backwards, knowing he was going to die... He was dead.

"Is this... What is this place?" Sirius asked, still trying to come to the terms with the fact that he had left Harry once again. How Lily and James could had trusted him with Harry when he had done nothing but leave him since they had died. Wait! James. Lily. If this was the afterlife, could that mean he would see them again?!

"This is limbo, Sirius. It is the plane between worlds."

"Why am I here, if I'm dead shouldn't I be in my afterlife?"

"Yes, and you still can be, if you choose it." The man said, placing his fingers together in a way that reminded Sirius of Dumbledore.

"I have a choice?" He asked, confusion running rampant in his mind. Would James and Lily have chosen differently? Would he really never see them again? And what about Harry and Remus, would he never get the chance to tell them goodbye, to tell them how much they meant to him?

"Yes, Sirius, a choice. I am offering you the opportunity to either move on to the afterlife and live the rest of your days in peace. Or instead you may choose to put right what has been wrong for far too long."

"Put right?" What did he mean? Did it mean he might get a chance to go back and live again? What was it about old robed men and talking in riddles?!

"Yes, Sirius, you will have the opportunity to return to your youth and try and change the future for the better." His youth, as in his years at Hogwarts, as in getting to see James and Remus again?!

"I could go back and stop Lily and James from dying, you mean?" Sirius held his breath in anticipation, could this really be happening?

"If you chose to, yes."

"Then I chose that."Sirius blurted.

"Sirius you must understand this, there is a chance that things may not change at all. Voldermort will still rise to power and when he does, people will still die. You'd be giving up a peaceful afterlife for things that even I can't foresee." Sirius heard the words, he did, but he didn't care. A chance to go back to his Hogwarts days, to see James again and to be with Remus, before he had been jaded by the loss of his best friends. He could give Harry the opportunity to grow up with his parents. Maybe he could even stop Peter from betraying them?

"I know what I'm giving up, but I also know that I would be giving up a lot more if I didn't take this chance!" Sirius honestly couldn't remember the last time he had felt so passionate about something. He needed this chance; he needed to give his friends the happy futures they deserved.

"Ok then, if this is what you wish. Good luck Sirius Black." And before he could utter another word, his world went black once more.

* * *

**AN: Is thinking of possibly making this a Sirius/Remus fic and would love to know if people think I should? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Because this is what I believe - that second chances are stronger than secrets. You can let secrets go. But a second chance? You don't let that pass you by."**__**  
**__**―**__**Daisy Whitney**__**,**__**When You Were Here**_

**Chapter 1**

"Sirius." Sirius groaned into his pillow. Was it morning already? He felt like he'd only just gone to bed. But that's how it was when you had to get up early, no matter how much you slept it wasn't enough and no matter how uncomfortable you found your bed the night before, when you woke up it was like floating on a cloud.

"Sirius." The voice repeated, stirring Sirius from his cloud musing. Honestly, he respected that most of the order had a job, but 6 o'clock meeting where ridiculous.

"Sirius if you don't get your lazy arse out of bed now we're going to bed late for Transfiguration." A voice he now registers as Remus, demanded. Sirius sighed; even he knew that Remus's lengthy patience had its limits. Pushing up from his bed Sirius swung his feet over the side and made contact with; a curtain? Cracking open his eyes, Sirius came face to face with a scarlet red curtain, one that he hadn't seen since his Hogwarts days, but why would one be in his room? Wait. Did Remus say _Transfiguration_?!" Ripping open his curtain, Sirius came face to face with a teenage Remus Lupin.

_What on heck was going on?! _

"Sirus, are you ok?" Teenage Remus asked. Ok? OK?! How was he suppose to be ok, he'd just woken up to his teenaged best friend. Sirius opened his mouth to say this to Remus, when it all came flooding back. He had died. A man in a robe had given him another chance at life again. Which meant…

"James." He breathed.

"He's brushing his teeth." Remus said, not seeming the least bit surprised over Sirius's sudden need to find their best friend, but then, he was use to their friendship. Sirius sprinted toward the bathroom, disbelief tensing his body. Was he really about to see James alive and well again?

The bathroom door banged opened behind Sirius as he entered the bathroom. Sirius stopped short when he saw his long dead best friend. James Potter stood at the sink, tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. He cocked his eyebrow at Sirius's dramatic entrance. Though it had been fourteen years since he had seen his best friend alive, Sirius still knew the cocked eyebrow to be James's way of asking why Sirius had burst into the bathroom. Which was a good question, he could hardly tell James it was because he was from the future where James was dead. So instead, Sirius did what his young, carefree, teenaged self would do; ran his fingers through his bed hair, starting cockily strolling over to James and said;

"Wouldn't want to be late for Minnie now would I?" He smirked at James as James laughed, a sound that Sirius felt reverberating through his entire being. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and Sirius quickly looked away, fighting the urge to hug his friend.

"Well you better hurry up or you will be." Clapping Sirius on the back, James headed toward the door. "Though I'm sure she'd love whatever dramatic entrance you cook up." He said, laughing as he left, shutting the door behind him.

After he was gone, Sirius released the tension from his body and unclenched his hands from the sink, a movement he hadn't even been aware he was making. He could do this, he could go out there and pretend like he didn't know James would die, or that it hadn't been fourteen years since he had last seen him. He had to, for James and for Remus, Lily and Harry. It wasn't everyday that you got the chance to relive the best days of your life with your favourite people, now was it? He would do everything in his power to change the future, because he didn't think he could handle losing them again, he'd rather spend a lifetime in Azkaban.


End file.
